El amor de Tom Riddle
by Roochii
Summary: ¿Tom Riddle enamorado?. Julia, una joven de slytherin, es la unica que descubre que el mago tenebroso mas temido del mundo magico tiene corazón, pero él ¿que sentirá? Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling y los Swan son de S. Meyer menos los desconocidos que son mios.
1. Chapter 1

¿Tom Riddle enamorado?.

Julia, una joven de slytherin, es la unica que descubre que el mago tenebroso mas temido del mundo magico tiene corazón, pero él ¿que sentirá?

Todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling menos los desconocidos que son mios.

Estaban en una de las tantas reuniones que el profesor de pociones organizaba para el selecto grupo de alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Estos eran de distintas casas, diferentes edades y diversos talentos, pero tenían una cosa en común: Destacaban.

Estos de alguna manera habían logrado llamar la atención del profesor Horace Slughorn. Él mismo los llamaba "el club de las eminencias". Todos destacaban en diferentes cosas, tenían las mejores notas, eran buenos jugadores, venían de familias famosas, o simplemente eran carismáticos.

Estos al terminar el colegio, siempre se hacían famosos o eran importantes miembros de la comunidad mágica.

Esta noche era una de esas que el profesor llamaba a los que de seguro llegarían a su repisa de celebridades, en ella estaban: políticos, jugadores de quidditch, etc. había organizado una fiesta en la que se conocerían los ex favoritos con los nuevos y ahí estaba Tom Riddle de unos 16 años vestido con un traje negro, sin corbata y zapatos negros que le favorecía y mucho puesto que era un joven alto, con el cabello castaño, los ojos color chocolate profundos y sumamente guapo. Estaba escuchando una aburrida platica del profesor con el mismísimo ministro de la magia, sobre un tratado contra los duendes que se les rebelaban, cuando ella entro.

Estaba nerviosa, pero no se le notaba, ya que no demostraba mucho sus emociones. Julia, se había puesto un vestido azul oscuro que resaltaba sus escasas curvas, largo hasta medio muslo y zapatos de tacón negros no muy altos, busco a sus amigas con la vista y se encontró con Riddle que la miraba fijamente, le sostuvo la mirada hasta que el profesor de pociones la vio y le dijo al ministro.

-Disculpe, señor Watson, pero ahí esta Julia Jones, la mejor cazadora de todo el colegio y miembro de mi casa, creo que la conoce es la hija de Arwen la entrenadora del equipo nacional.-

-Si, si la conozco, desde niña, siempre fue encantadora y tiene el carácter de Charles.- ambos hombres rieron, Charles, el jefe de aurors tenia un carácter especial, fuerte y no dejaba que nadie le pase por arriba. Pero también era bastante gracioso cuando se lo llegaba a conocer, por eso se reían, ambos lo conocían bastante, el ministro porque fue su compañero y el profesor porque había sido víctima de sus bromas cuando recién empezó a trabajar en el colegio y también de las bromas de la hija mayor de este.

El profesor Slughorn fue hasta ella.

-Hola, Julia, me alegra que puedas venir, ya que siempre estas entrenando o estudiando.- le dijo con reproche, lo que ella le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y le contesto.

-Lo siento, señor, pero si queremos ganar la copa de nuevo debemos trabajar duro y si quiero conservar mis notas, también.- lo que el profesor no sabia era que ella siempre inventaba una excusa para no ir a las reuniones.

-Esta bien no importa, no discuto los resultados de los entrenamientos, me gusta tener la copa en mi despacho, creo que Albus ya ni se acuerda de como es.- rió el profesor, la tomo del brazo y la condujo hacia donde estaban el ministro y Tom, ambos estaban hablando del tratado, hasta que ellos llegaron.

-Julia, querida, ¿como estas?.- la saludo el ministro.

-Bien, señor, hola Riddle.- saludo al ultimo con tono seco.

-Jones.- respondió Tom en el mismo tono.

-Por merlín!, cuando se van a llevar bien ustedes dos, sin duda son los mejores de los que hay aquí y se llevan como perro y gato desde que se vieron.- se quejo el profesor.

-Bueno, Horace, los niños son así, ni siquiera ellos se entienden y ¿pretendes entenderlos tu?- bromeo el ministro y ambos se rieron, en cambio, los dos jóvenes se fulminaban con la mirada.

De pronto musica movida comenzó a sonar y las amigas de Julia la fueron a buscar para bailar, las tres se disculparon y fueron hacia la pista unos momentos y cuando el profesor desvío la vista para seguir hablando con el ministro ellas salieron de la fiesta, Tom las vio, se disculpo también y las siguió.

-Oigan, chicas, gracias, con eso del tratado de los duendes rebeldes, casi me duermo.- las tres jóvenes estallaron en carcajadas.

-Si, tenias una cara de aburrimiento, que no lo pudimos evitar.- dijo Tatiana.

-Para eso estamos las amigas, Juli.- añadió Celine.

-Les digo chicas, ¿que seria de mi sin ustedes dos?-

-Seguro te juntarías con gente como Black- bromeo Tati.

-¿Que? y ¿estar detrás del prefecto perfecto de Riddle?- dijo Julia con sorna. -prefiero estar en casa sin hacer nada o en otro colegio.- Tom al escucharla rodó los ojos.

-En serio Juli, ¿porque no te cae bien? es tan guapo y listo...- pregunto Celine con ojos soñadores, mientras salían al patio a escondidas, ya que era casi media noche y no tenían permitido salir del castillo a esa hora, Tom espero a que conteste antes de intervenir.

-No voy a responder a eso.- respondió cortante, aunque si era sincera ni ella sabia, simplemente no le caía bien.

Cuando estaban por salir, Tom les dijo. -Que crees que haces, Jones, estas no son horas de salir.- la nombrada ni se molesto en voltearse.

-No es tu problema, Riddle. Vete a molestar a otro lado.- dijo todavía de espaldas y sin detenerse. Tom la tomo del brazo y la dio vuelta.

-Si molesto en otro lado o no es asunto mio, Jones, pero si le quitan puntos a Slytherin por tus tontos paseos nocturnos si es mi asunto.- le dijo a centímetros de su cara. Estaban tan cerca que Tom pudo ver que en su nariz, ella tenia algunas pecas, y ella casi se pierde en los ojos oscuros de él.

-y recuerda, Jones, que un castigo mas y te quitan la capitanía del equipo, no quieres eso, ¿verdad?- añadió él con una sonrisa picara. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Bien.- dijo en un susurro.-tu ganas esta vez, Riddle, la próxima vez, me asegurare de que no me sigas.- dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se fue. Dejándolo solo en el pasillo, ahí se dio cuenta de lo bien que le ajustaba el vestido.

Tatiana y Celine se dieron cuenta de como Tom y Julia se miraban y se dirigieron una sonrisita cómplice.

Lo que nadie vio, es que había otra persona que vio, escucho y se fijo en lo mismo, dejándola furiosa.


	2. Capitulo 2

Julia estaba en el baño de prefectos del tercer piso, dándose un baño, después del duro entrenamiento. Estaba vistiéndose cuando Tom entro, como un pretexto para evitar a Bellatrix, que últimamente estaba más pesada que de costumbre, cuando la vio.

Se quedó con la boca abierta y la miró de arriba abajo, ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Tom Riddle, mirándola, de arriba abajo, con la boca abierta.

Se sonrojo como nunca en su vida, se tapo y le grito:

-¡¿Que demonios haces?! ¡¿porque entras sin tocar?! LARGATE!- le señaló la puerta.

-Si tan solo hubiese venido 5 minutos antes...- le dijo todavía mirándola descaradamente. -que lástima, en respuesta a tus preguntas, estoy aquí por otros motivos, pero sinceramente valió la pena. Así que no me disculpare, Julia.-

Ella lo miró como si lo quisiera matar. De pronto se escuchó la voz de Bellatrix:

-Tom, ¿estas ahí?, Tom tenemos que hablar!- Tom palideció y Julia se dio cuenta de los "otros motivos" le sonrió, burlona, se le acerco y le dijo: - ¿"Otros motivos", Riddle?. quien diría que el perfecto prefecto iba a salir corriendo de una admiradora loca- y se rió a carcajadas en su cara. Bellatrix grito.

-Tom, ¿con quien diablos estas ahí?!-

Julia le gritó en respuesta -Black, lárgate de aquí, solo estoy yo, estúpida, lárgate!-

-Me voy porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar espiándote, Jones, no eres importante! Sólo eres una jugadorsita más sin nada en especial.- dicho esto se oyeron los pasos de Bellatrix. Después de un momento incomodo Tom dijo.

-Bien, al fin se fue, está más pesada que nunca.- pensó en voz alta.

-Con que... Black esta pesadita, eh?- y se rió a carcajadas.

-En serio, Jones, no empieces.- él parecía realmente harto de Bellatrix, y por un segundo Julia lo compadeció, pero se acordó de en donde estaban y en que situación.

-Bien, ahora que tu admiradora se fue, tu también te puedes ir.- y le señaló la puerta otra vez.

-Esta bien, esta bien, Jones, como te dije antes, valió la pena.- le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Julia termino de vestirse con el uniforme y volvió a la sala común, lo que no se esperaba era a Bellatrix esperándola.

-Tú.- le dijo a Julia. -más te vale que no te le vuelvas a acercar a mi novio, porque no sabes con quien te metes, así que no me provoques.- le dijo mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente con la varita en mano. Julia sacó la suya rápidamente

-Mira, Black, no me amenaces, si tu "novio"- le dijo haciéndole comillas en el aire. -se me acerca es cosa suya, no mía, y yo que tu me fijaba que estoy haciendo para que me evite y este rondando a otra.- le dijo maliciosamente.

La otra chica se puso peligrosamente roja y le gritó.

-No te esta rondando y no me esta evitando maldita mentirosa!, es que tu estas celosa porque lo hace conmigo y a ti ni te mira. Es a mí a la que quiere!- Julia pensó que ni ella se lo creía.

-Bien, Black, no sabes el miedo que le tengo a una niña caprichosa como tu. Así que ahora que me dejas temblando de miedo,- le dijo sarcásticamente.- vete a molestar a tu "novio".- le dijo ya cansada.

Ésta le dio una ultima mirada de odio y se fue.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"Durante esas semanas en el colegio de magia y hechicería había pánico casi general, menos para los alumnos de Slytherin./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"Estaban apareciendo hijos de /spanspan style="font-size: 24pt;"muggles/spanspan style="font-size: 24pt;" petrificados y no encontraban al responsable./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"Tom y su grupito de seguidores estaban tranquilos, por lo tanto éstos hicieron caso omiso a las advertencias de los profesores de no salir de la sala común después de las seis de la tarde, no ir solos a las clases, etc. hasta que el profesor Slughorn les dijo que se lo tomaran en serio o a los que no lo hicieran, los iban a expulsar./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"Julia estaba furiosa, porque no la dejaban entrenar a gusto, siempre había un profesor supervisándola y cortándole el entrenamiento./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"Se corrían rumores de que el consejo escolar, junto con el ministerio de magia iban a cerrar el colegio y por un corto tiempo las cosas se calmaron, pero las medidas de seguridad seguían igual./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"Todo empeoro cuando encontraron en el baño de niñas del tercer piso a una alumna de Gryffindor, hija de /spanspan style="font-size: 24pt;"muggles/spanspan style="font-size: 24pt;", muerta, ahora sí que los rumores se iban a cumplir si no encontraban al culpable. Una mañana el colegio amaneció con la noticia de que el culpable había sido encontrado por un prefecto de Slytherin, Tom Riddle, se suponía que el culpable era un alumno de tercero: Rubeus Hagrid, el semi-gigante, de Gryffindor, quien tenia una acromántula en un armario del colegio. A Tom le dieron un premio por servicios especiales al colegio y lo eligieron delegado cuando estuviera en el séptimo curso y a Hagrid, lo expulsaron de la escuela, le partieron la varita en dos, lo encerraron en Azkaban y todo se calmó./span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"Dos días después del escándalo con Hagrid, el director Dippet decidió darles a los alumnos un día libre para relajarse, después de tanta tensión por lo de la cámara de los secretos y por la muerte de la pobre Myrtle./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"Julia, Celine y Tatiana fueron a Hogsmeade./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"Primero pasaron por las tres escobas a tomar cerveza de manteca, para festejar que por fin podían salir y que estaban ganando la temporada de Quidditch, después fueron a Zonco para comprar algunas bombas de olor que hace tiempo que a Julia se le habían acabado y para comprar otras cosas: libros, túnicas, etc./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"Julia aprovechó para enviarles una carta a sus padres contándoles que había pasado en el colegio, puesto que ellos estaban muy preocupados, ambos trabajaban en el ministerio y habían oído rumores de que había un semi-gigante loco con un basilisco suelto por el castillo y que había matado a mas de una docena de alumnos, ya verían ellos que hacían, esperaba que le creyeran, ya que eran capaces de sacarla del colegio por seguridad, Celine y Tati, hicieron lo propio con sus padres./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"Hacia la hora de cenar, decidieron regresar, entraron al gran comedor, cenaron, y todos fueron a sus salas comunes a dormir o a divertirse, ya que era viernes por la noche./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"Una vez en la sala común las tres chicas se fueron a su habitación y comenzaron las preguntas./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"-Bien Juli, ahora dinos, ¿te gusta Riddle?.- pregunto Tati./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"-Mmm no se, chicas, es guapo y todo eso, pero esta con Black. Además ni se que me pasa con él.- dijo con el ceño fruncido Julia./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"-Eso es porque no pasas tiempo con él, si fueras a las cenas y reuniones con Slughorn, tal vez te serviría para ver que sientes por él.- aconsejo Celine./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"-Si, tienes razón, tal vez me sirva. Ah por cierto, Black estuvo aquí.-/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"-¡¿Que?!- gritaron las dos a la vez./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; text-decoration: none;" align="left"span style="font-size: 24pt;"-Si, me dijo que no me acerque a Tom.-/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 20pt;"-Es una estúpida, tal vez vio como él y tu se miraban, ya sabes que siempre esta detrás de él.- dijo Celine y las tres estallaron en carcajadas, se cambiaron y se fueron a dormir/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="left"span style="font-size: 20pt;"ok no me maten! xD aca van dos capitulos para que me perdonen por la tardanza!/span/p 


End file.
